The Song of the Siren
The Song of the Siren is the twentieth episode of the first season of the animated series. Synopsis "Devil Daniels, Monster Hunter, thinks he's hunting a siren - a mythical creature whose song lures sailors to their doom. The Nektons discover it's actually a rare whale with a unique voice and race to save it from destruction." Plot While swimming on the edge of a coral reef with Jeffery, Ant hears what appears to be singing in the distance. Jeffery swims far out to see what it is but Ant is interrupted by Fontaine who doesn't believe what Ant says and tells him to come back to the Aronaxx. Ant mistakes another fish of the same species for Jeffery and brings him back with him while the real Jeffery is left outside while the Aronaxx departs. On the Aronaxx, Ant (still thinking he has the right fish) notes that Jeffery isn't performing his old tricks believing that he was affected by the song he heard. Ant then tells the others he thinks it was a siren a mythical creature that lures sailors to their doom, Will and Kaiko agree to turn back and figure out whatever it was that made the sound. In his room Ant is distraught over Jeffery seemingly not being himself not even following Ant where he goes, Will notices this and agrees that it's strange, Ant explains that it's been like that ever since he met Jeffery. A flashback than shows the day Ant met Jeffery, while jumping off the Aronaxx Ant notices Jeffery caught in a fishing line and helps him get free by untying it, Jeffery than forms a bond with Ant. When it's time to leave Jeffery obstructs the Aronaxx's path, realizing it likes Ant, Will and Kaiko agree to let Ant keep Jeffery. When Kaiko notices the scar on Jeffery's tail the scene cuts back to the present showing the unscarred tail of the other fish and Ant realizes it's not Jeffery. Using the Knights and the Rover the Nektons search the reef and quickly multiple fish of the same species but all have unscarred tails. While searching Fontaine picks up and records the same sound Ant heard earlier in the Rover and plays for the others, Kaiko notes something familiar about the sound and has Fontaine send it to Professor Fiction for analyses. Meanwhile after several close calls with a predatory fish, Jeffery encounters a strange creature making the same sound. Fiction calls the nektons and warns them internet star Devil Daniels is also looking for the source of the sound, believing it also to be a siren. Daniels shows video he captured from his drone of part of the creature with Jeffery visible. Fiction then calls the Nektons and tells them the sound is a match with 52-blue, a whale that has never been seen but has been heard calling for decades, never receiving a response from another of it's kind. As part of his cheesy act Daniels pretends to be under the lure of the siren before going after the whale himself and quickly catches up to it. Ant takes off after them in the Shadow Knight but is unable to catch up in time before Daniels (using the bottom of his boat) captures the whale and Jeffery along with it. At first Ant tries to get Daniels to stop the boat but because Daniels is wearing headphones to "counteract the siren's song" doesn't understand him. Initially Daniels believes the Nektons are hear to help him but when Ant jumps on the boat Daniels then sees they are trying to stop him believing them to be under the ''siren's song" and shakes Ant off the boat. Ant recovers and the rest of the Nektons catch up and join the pursuit but Daniels uses a shock wave emitter to slow them down and keep them away. Using the Shadow Knight's stealth mode Ant catches up with Daniels and Disables the shock wave emitter and is then able to free Jeffery but Jeffery chooses to stay with the whale. Understanding his decision Ant resorts to a different option. Characters *Devil Daniels *Professor Fiction *The Nekton Family **Antaeus Nekton **Fontaine Nekton **Jeffrey **Kaiko Nekton **William Nekton Trivia * The real life 52-blue is more commonly referred to as the 52-hertz whale because of the pitch. * The picture of a siren Daniels holds is actually early concept art. * After Ant opens the back of Daniels boat Jeffery is somehow able to keep up despite the boat moving at a high rate of speed. Category:Animated Series Category:Season 1